Rhythm Universe/Omega Galaxy
Rhythm Universe: Omega Galaxy (Japanese: リズム宇宙: マルチ銀河) is an sub-mode in Rhythm Universe. Here, you travel the Omega Galaxy in search of Flowkin. Planet Planet Practice The guardian is Tibby, & he stayed so he could oversee the Galaxy & help travelers. The games are Rhythm Machine, Flicking, Beat the Beats, Mii Drummers, & Practice Remix. Planet Lush The guardian is Trey, & he stayed on the planet because he loved the gigantic trees. They remind him of his grandpa. The games are Spaceball, Dog Ninja, Hole in One, Sumo Brothers, & Lush Remix. Planet Honeybee The guardian is Boondog, & he stayed on the planet because the land is rich in honey. He took the few bees from Honeybee Land all the way to here so he can get some delicious nectar. The games are Karate Man, Fillbots, Air Rally, Catchy Tune, & Honeybee Remix. Planet Machine The guardian is Dieter, & he stayed because he wanted to fix up all of the broken-down machines on the planet. The games are Rhythm Tweezers, Glee Club, Figure Fighter, Fruit Basket, & Machine Remix. Planet Citrus The guardian is Shep, & he stayed because he wanted to harvest the fruits & veggies on the planet. He's also trying to convince the people living here to teach him how to cook. The games are The Clappy Trio, Shoot-'Em-Up, Micro-Row, First Contact, & Citrus Remix. Planet Donut The guardian is Donna, & she stayed because- well, she REALLY likes donuts. The games are Rat Race, Fan Club, Working Dough, Animal Acrobat, & Donut Remix. Planet Barbershop The guardian is Hairold, & he stayed because he wants to turn the planet into a barbershop chain. He also gives out free haircuts to the people who work for him. The games are Sneaky Spirits, Rhythm Rally, Flipper-Flop, LumBEARjack, & Barbershop Remix. Planet Songbird The guardian is Eglantine, & she stayed because she needs to help the poor little birdies who were hunted by predators. The games are Tap Trial, Frog Hop, Ringside, Tangotronic 3000, & Songbird Remix. Planet Cupcake The guardian is Colin, & he stayed for all of the sweets. The games are Bunny Hop, Airboarder, Exhibition Match, Tongue Lashing, & Cupcake Remix. Planet Samurai The guardian is Rubert, & he stayed because he wants to meddle with the ancient guardians. The games are Power Calligraphy, Blue Birds, Flock Step, Super Samurai Slice, & Samurai Remix. Planet Library The guardian is Bertram, & he stayed because he wants to explore the huge library on the planet. He's also teaching himself how to read the language of the aliens. The games are Ninja Bodyguard, Freeze Frame, Launch Party, Pajama Party, & Library Remix. Planet Heartless The guardian is Betty, & she stayed because she wants to solve the mystery of the Heartbroken King. Apparently, he destroyed his kingdom due to his rage. The games are Marching Orders, Munchy Monk, See-Saw, Blue Bear, & Heartless Remix. Planet Arena The guardian is Phillip, & he stayed for the wide variety of sports played by the people. But first, he must learn the rules of all of them... The games are Space Dance, Lockstep, Cheer Readers, Kitties!, & Arena Remix. Planet Lemon The guardian is Saffron, & he's the first Gatekeeper to be blocking your way to the rest of the galaxy. His games are Quiz Show, Coin Toss, Bossa Nova, Tempo Temple, & Lemon Remix. Planet River The guardian is Saltwater, & he's the next in the series of Gatekeepers. His games are Night Walk, Karate Man Kicks!, Built to Scale, Charging Chicken, & River Remix. Planet Spice The guardian is Paprika, & he's the last Gatekeeper, for now. His games are Bouncy Road, Big Rock Finish, Clap Trap, Monstrous Tennis, & Spice Remix. Planet LED The guardian is Parsley, &.. Wait, he isn't one of the Gatekeepers! You still have to deal with him anyway. His games are Sick Beats, Coin Toss, Samurai Slice, Peach Paradise, & LED Remix. Left-Hand Planet The guardian is Phoebe, & she's one of the guardians of the Mothership. The games are The Snappy Trio, Fan Club 2, Figure Fighter 2, Jungle Gymnast, & Left-Hand Remix. Right-Hand Planet The other guardian of the Mothership is the Barista. The games are Tap Trial 2, Jumpin' Jazz, Hole in One 2, Super Samurai Slice 2, & Right-Hand Remix. Mothership Tibby's Mom had converted herself into a spaceship so she could have adventures like her son. The games are Cosmic Dance, Cosmic Rhythm Rally, Working Dough 2, Karate Man Senior, & Final Remix. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Games Category:Steam Games Category:Subpages Category:Swimminton Games